It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?
by xxjojo.beexx
Summary: First fanfic. sorry if its eh..  this is how i see eclare being together.
1. Beautiful Disaster

_This is my first fanfic! i hope you like it!_

*Clares POV*

When i woke up, I could tell today was gonna be a good birds were chirping and the sun was out. Plus, i was gonna go see Eli today. He texted me last night asking to meet up at the Dot around 10. Of course I said yes. Me and him are really good friends lately. After we shared that kiss, I was hoping for something more. We constantly flirted with each other to the point of me turning bright red of embarrasment. After I took a shower, i walked into my room and tried to pick a cute outfit out. I ended up choosing this really cute black and white sundress with pink and blue flowers. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner and the purfume that Eli complimented me on a few days before.

"Clare! Do you want me to drive you to The Dot?" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"No, I'm fine. Today looks like a perfect day to go for a walk." I yelled while walking down the stairs.

After mom and dad decided to take a break, things have been a little better. Sometimes, i wish dad was still here, but i guess its for the best. Walking out the door, my mom tells me to have fun and not get into any trouble. Yeah mom, like that'll happen.

*Eli's POV*

I decided to ask Clare to The Dot so we could talk about a few see, I love her and I want her to be with me and nobody else. I think she is perfect in all the right ways. Her eyes are like the ocean, they're so easy to get lost in. And, not to mention she is the sweetest, nicest girl i have met. When I see her, I can hardly take my eyes off of her. So today, I'm gonna make my move. I want her to know that i'm here for her when she needs a friend. After i get ready to go, I run down the stairs and yell out to my parents "Mom, Dad, i'm leaving!" My mom must've heard me cause she came around the corner.

"No kisses for your mom anymore? Or are you saving them for your new girlfriend?" She smirked her signature smirk at me. Just another thing we have in common.

"God mom, you are so embarassing." I smiled at her while she rolled her eyes.

"Happy?" i asked as i leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and told me to go before i was late. I hopped in Morty and drove off blasting Dead Hands.

*Clare's POV*

When i got to the dot, it was pretty much empty. There were a few people there from my school and Peter was behind the counter. When he saw me, he waved and finished up with what he was doing. I took a seat at one of the tables outside and waited for Eli.

"Little Edwards! Whats up? How have you been lately?" Peter asked sitting down across from me.

I really don't like when people call me little edwards but when he does, i'm okay with it.

"Hey Pete, i'm fine. I'm just waiting on my friend Eli to get here." we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he told me he had to get back to work.

I wonder why Eli wanted me to come to the Dot today. Maybe he had a question about our english assignment. Nahh.. i don't think so. All i can think about are his emerald eyes. What if he wants to be more than friends? Oh my. I'm overthinking again. When i turn around, i see Eli getting out of Morty. He starts to walk towards me and i'm trying not to smile too hard. He just looks soo good all the darn time.

*Eli's POV*

When i pull into The Dot, my eyes find automatically find Clare. Shes sitting on the patio outside and she is smiling in my direction. As i got out of the car, i tried to keep from shaking from nervousness. What if she rejects me? what if she thinks i'm not "boyfriend material" or something like that? calm. just remember to be calm.

As i walked up to Clare, she frowned quickly then returned to smiling.

"Eli!" she squealed as i got closer. She must be happy to see me or something. I sat down and looked at her closer. She looks beautiful, I just want to grab her and kiss her. I could feel myself getting happier by the second.

"Well, hello beautiful. you seem to be in a good mood." I just love how i can make her blush so easy.

"So, why am I here Eli? do you need help on the english assignment?" She could be so Naieve at times. I like that about her.

"Well, I came for some coffee and a scone. I wanted you to join me though. I absoulutely adore your presence, Edwards."

She smiled and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but thought better of it and stopped. She looked down then back up and around until she found what she was looking for. She caught the attention of the guy who was taking the orders of another table.

"Peter, can we order now?" she asked the guy. He nodded, smiled, and walked over to our table.

"Um Eli, this is Peter. Peter, Eli." She stated sheepishly. Who was this guy? Oh yeah, he was in a relationship with Darcy, Clares sister.

"Hey guys. So, what do you wanna order?"

Clare looked up at him and smiled, "I would like a blueberry scone and a coffee."

That sounds pretty good."Make that two", i announced. Peter smirked and said he would be right out with our orders.

I looked at clare. She was staring at me intently. When she saw me look at her questionably, she blushed and looked away.

"Clare" i said, "I think we should talk."

_So, i finished Chapter 1. i'm gonna have the next chapter uploaded sometime tomorrow. Its gonna be good, i promise! _

_**Don't forget to Review**!_


	2. love like woe

**I _promised a second chapter, so here it is! Enjoy (:_**

***Clare's POV***

I can't help but to stare at eyes are so beautiful and when hes in the right light, they seem to glow. After Peter leaves, Eli turns and looks at me. He sees me staring and gives me a wierd look as i look away.

Hes one of the only people who can make me blush so easily.

"Clare, I think we should talk." His voice sounded rough, i could feel his eyes on me.

"Sure. what do you want to talk about?" i asked trying not to sound too nervous.

Hes gonna tell me that he doesn't like me the same way i like him. i can feel it

"I like you so much Clare, so much more than a friend." I looked up surprised. Whoa. Never saw that coming.

Peter comes and gives us our scones and coffee. I look at him and then back at Eli. Is he serious or is he just joking? I honestly don't know.

When he walks off i ask, "Wait, what? you like me?"

"I've liked you since the first day i met you Clare." oh my gosh. i can't believe he said that.

I took a bite of my scone,"Um, Eli, i like you alot too. after we kissed that day i really wanted to be more than friends." I sound like such a dork most of the time.

"l think we should move this somewhere else. Do you wanna go to the park?" Eli looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sure", i said. "Lets go."

***Eli's POV***

As we headed to Morty, I couldn't help but smile. The girl of my dreams actually liking me back. Whats the chance of that? I went on the passenger side and opened the door for her. She smiled and whispered thanks and slid in to the car. I closed the door behind her and walked to the drivers side. I got in and cranked up Morty. Dead Hands started playing and clare winced.

"Don't like Dead Hands, Edwards?" I asked sarcastically. She shook her head no and turned the radio station. A song by Fall Out Boy came on and she smiled. "I like Fall Out Boy though. They're great." I rolled my eyes at her terrible taste of music. I bet she listens to Panic! at the Disco too.

I could feel her eyes on me while i was driving. "Clare doll, its not polite to stare."

"oh, sorry. i wasn't really paying attention." she sounded kinda nervous. I looked over at her and saw her looking out the window. Her auburn curls were flowing in the wind. Clare was so damn gorgeous. I parked in the parking lot and turned off Morty. I got out and walked around to the other side of the car. Clare got out and i grabbed her hand. She looked surprised at the action but didn't object. We walked in silence to the big willow tree where i usually go to think.

"Its so beautiful here Eli. Do you come here often?" She asked me. I nodded yes and sat down on the ground under the tree. Clare laid down beside me. I could smell her purfume and i loved it.

"Clare, i can feel myself falling for you. Will you go out with me?"

***Clare's POV***

I can feel myself blushing. He just asked me out. Finally!

"Of course i will, Goldsworthy!" I pulled him closer and gave him a big hug. He smiled at me and grabbed my hands and pulled me into a kiss. wow. I kissed him back and pulled away. I smiled at him and stood up. He looked at me and i smirked.

"C' mon, lets go to the swings!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. While we were walking, we talked about everything it seemed like. He told me about his favorite types of music and his hobbies. When we got to the swings Eli jumped on a swing and i sat on the swing right next to his. We talked for hours about different things like our favorite music. Asking Alexandria (he adored them), Nickelback was one band i actually liked, and a few he gave me his signature smirk , i started to blush. His eyes sparkled when he looked at me.

Eli stood up and moved closer to me. He leaned down and started to kiss me slowly. My lips moved against his gently as he cupped my face. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer by the second. My phone vibrated in my pocket and i pulled away from Eli. He frowned and sighed.

I pulled out my phone and read the text. My mom was waiting for me to come home.

I looked up at Eli, "My mom wants me to come home." She has the worst timing ever.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay longer?" Eli gave me his puppy dog pout and i completely melted.I shook my head no. "I'm sorry, i wish i could." We stood up holding hands and walked back to his car. I honestly didn't want to go but what the drill sargent says, goes.

As we were driving home, eli asked, "So, are you gonna tell your mom about me?" what a dork.

I pondered this for a little bit. "Should I?" i asked him. "Yeah. i would like it if you did." he said giving me his signature smirk. god, i loved it when he did that.

We got to my house and he parked. "Well then Clare bear, we are here. I'll walk you to your door." He was such a gentleman at times. He opened the door for me and grabbed my hand and walked me to the door.

"Clare Edwards, I had a great time with you today. You are the best girlfriend ever." I kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed me back. I felt his tounge against my lips and i opened my mouth to let him in. Our tounges touched as we kissed passionately. I sighed and pulled away. "I gotta go Eli." I smiled at him and kissed him one last time on the cheek.

I watched him walk back to Morty and get in. I opened the door to my house and went to find my mom. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I said hi and gave her a hug. She asked if i had fun and i said yes. I then exscused myself and went to my room to call Alli. We had so much to talk about.

*_Chapter 3 is gonna be up soon!** Don't forget to Review! **Its gonna be good, I promise. Well worth the wait.*_


End file.
